The3Weeks
by HunterofArtemis08
Summary: Sophie is going through a bit of a hard time and is not sure how to process it. But thankfully her friends all help her out. Especially her boyfriend Fitz( sorry SoKeefe shippers) Included other chatacters Fitzphie / Sophitz fluff galore
1. FindingOut

**Hello everybody!! This is my 1st fanfiction! I am not the best writer, but I am going to try anyways. This is a pretty fluffy Fitzphie one shot. Hope you enjoy! Please review **

Sophie roamed the halls of FoxFire, it was so huge sometimes she still got lost even on her way to lunch. So by the time she got to the cafeteria, everyone looked at her, since she was noticeably late. "Where were you?" Biana asked. "I just got lost, probably unfocused" which wasn't a lie, just wasn't the whole truth

Tiregan had kept her after her telepathy session to tell her the news. The news that would change her life. 3 weeks. 3 weeks she would be isolated from all of her friends, her family, and everyone. All because of her stupid allergy. But anyways on her way back, she was too busy thinking she missed the turn. So the truth, just not the whole truth. She kept replaying the scene in her mind, how tiergan was explains what would happen, what'd she have to do. So much she didn't hear Keefe calling her "FOSTER, EARTH TO FOSTER" she basically jumped out of her chair. "Are you okay?" Fitz asked. She didn't trust herself to talk, so she had been awfully quiet throughout lunch. She still didn't want to talk, so she just slightly nodded. Keefe looked at her weirdly, probably feeling her emotions, Fitz transmitted

_Will you tell me what is up later? _

She really didn't want to. But she had too. She would. Right? It was only Fitz, they had been through worse.

Sophie felt her heart speed up 15 times faster. She was so nervous that she felt like she was going to throw up. When the bell rang, she almost did throw up. Keefe could could probably feel it so she just mumbled "sorry" and got up to try to avoid talking about it, but it didn't work. Keefe was the first one to talk to her, all he did was put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, and said, "it will be fine Sophie."

She took a deep breath and just as she was about to turn around and leave, Fitz walked up to her. She almost started to cry when she realized this was going to be the last time she could see Fitz for a while. All of her friends in fact. What were they going to think?

She hasn't even realized that Fitz had been talking to her untill he snapped in her face. She had to start somewhere. "Okay, just, read my mind and you'll know what is happening.

Fitz knew something was up, since Sophie had been abnormally quiet during lunch. And she got lost? Fitz didn't believe that for a second. She seemed too Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize Fitz was transmitting to her. Sophie had her serious face on. But she also seemed fragile, like she could break any second. She wasn't surprised she would rather rethink it than talk about it out loud.

Sophie replayed the scene from the beginning. Not the very beginning, but she replayed Edaline telling her that she was very sick. She even said he words "I probably will die Sophie" She felt sick to her stomach replaying those words in her mind. But she forced herself to stay focused. Then she jumped ahead to what Tiergan had told her after class. "I know the condition of your mother is difficult to understand, but you have to accept that this is the best plan" she could feel Fitz squeezing her hand tighter, but she had no way to respond. She was already too far into the painful memory. Then Mr. Forkle explained the treatment in more detail. " the only thing that will heal her is Limbium. We will have to give Edaline rather large doses, which would mean that you would have to move out of Havenfield." At this point Sophie was sobbing harder. Edaline and Grady has been the only people whi were willing to adopt her, and now she was being taken away? That wasn't fair. " I figured you wouldn't want to leave quite yet but Edaline needs to begin the treatment as soon as possible. We will put you under quarantine for a week. Before you ask, this means no friends, no school, no leaving your room for 3 weeks. After the time passes, you will be transferred somewhere else until Edaline no longer needs the treatment."

Sophie day there stunned, thinking how stupid it was that she couldn't see her mother because she had an allergy. It was unfair.

Sophie got so lost in her thoughts that for s whole she forgot Fitz was listening. She quickly pulled out and tried to run away. She had already been late for class, but of course, Fitz wouldn't let her go that easy. She was crying so hard, she could barely see straight. Fitz simply pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Sophie felt a little better, but then she realized that she would see Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Linh or Tam for the next 3 weeks which just made her cry even harder.

Fitz felt so bad for Sophie, and he couldn't do anything about it. He hated seeing the people whom he loved hurt, but he knew he couldn't do anything for Sophie but be there for her. This was going to be hard on her, and Fitz couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Goodbyes

**Hi everyone! This is a chapter 2 of this story, please review if you like it or if you have any other ideas for a fanfiction. **

Sophie was walking to lunch. This was her last day at FoxFire before she went under quarantine to see if they could fix her allergy. Otherwise, she would have to move out of Havenfield untill Edaline got better. If, she got better. Sophie didn't want to think like that. Or that they probably wouldn't be able to cure her allergy.

As she walked into the lunch room, she saw all of her friends laughing and smiling. She tried to take in the moment because she won't see her friends for 3 weeks. Only Fitz knew this, but she had to tell her friends at some point. She chose today. Because after today, she wouldn't see them for 3 weeks. 3 weeks she would be experimented on, have her genes re written, and be given doses of limbium, which she was very allergic to. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into the garbage can. All her friends turned to look at her, but she didn't even care. She just sat down beside Fitz and started to listen. Fitz shot her an apologetic smile. He was the only one who knew about the news yet, and he seemed to know how hard this was for Sophie. She managed a smile back, but she was still nervous about telling her friends. What would they think? She was just starting to fit in, and now she had to be experimented on again? That didn't seem fair. The odds were very low that it would even work. But Sophie didn't want to think about that.

"Whoa Foster, why are you so nervous?" Keefe asked. Sometimes she hated that he could feel her emotions, but she would have to tell all of them sooner or later. I guess it would have to be sooner. She shot a glance at Fitz, knowing that he would have to help her out with the story. She felt a little bit better about telling all of them. Dex already knew about Edaline, but he didn't know about the quarantine situation. She wondered how he would react. And who would tell Tan and Linh, they were still in exillium. Fitz tapped her on her shoulder. I guess she zoned out again. She had been doing that a lot recently. "Okay, so I have some news. It's not good news."

She managed to explain what was going to happen, how this was her last day at FoxFire got a while, the hell she would be put through as she was under quarantine, and what would happen if the testing didn't work. She was proud that she did it without shedding a single tear.

She decided halfway through explaining that she didn't want to stick around for there reactions. So the second that she finished, she got up and ran out of the cafeteria. She thought she heard Keefe and Fitz running after her, but she didn't even care. She didn't want to deal with anyone. I'll just give them time. She thought. I'll say goodbye at the end of the day.

Sophie ran outside to sit on her favorite tree. It fit her back perfectly, and it was far away from everything. She sat down and started to think. Did she leave things the right way? Will her friends still like her? What will they think of her? She also though that she was worrying too much.

All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice in her head

_Are you okay Sophie? _

It was Fitz. This is the second time he had heard the story, and he seemed okay with it, so she decided to respond

_Yeah, I think so _

She walked back into the school at the end of the day. She had to say goodbye to all of her friends. First she walked up to Biana. "Hey" She said. "Hi" Sophie said. "I'm going to miss you" Sophie started. "Thank you for being a great friend" Biana smiled "No problem, Just do me a favor. When your in quarantine, at least dress properly." She laughed and brushed away a tear. And Sophie did too. Biana gave her a hug and walked away. She was going to miss Biana.

The next person she had to say goodbye to was Dex. She walked up to him, and without saying anything he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry" he mumbled " It's okay" she told him. She smiled and said "thanks for being the best best friend I can ask for" he smiled and said he agreed. "See you in 3 weeks" said Dex. "Yep. 3 weeks" she sighed.

Keefe walked up to her. "Saving the Best for last?" He had a joking look on his face , but his eyes looked sad. "I'll miss you" she said. He smiled. "It's only 3 weeks Sophie, We will all come to see you directly afterwards. Okay?" "Okay" she said. She gave Keefe one last hug, and ran to go find Fitz. He was going to be the hardest one to say goodbye to.

"Fitz" she ran to him and gave him a big hug "I'm not sure I want to go under quarantine." He just hugged her even tighter "I know you Sophie. You are going to do anything you can to be with your family" and he was right. She had to do anything that she could. "I'm going to miss you" she said. "I'm going to miss you too" said Fitz "But the second you are done, I will be the first person to see you again." A tear ran down Sophie's face and she pulled away. "Yeah" she said. Fitz brushed away the tear and they started to walk to her house.

Havenfield looked awful. There was a huge bubble around the whole house, and her room looked like it was wrapped in bubble wrap. Sophie's knees gave out and she was on the floor. Fitz immediately helped her stand up, telling her that it would be okay. It was just for 3 weeks. It'd be fine. But it wouldn't be fine. It wasn't okay. She wanted to run as far away from this as possible. But she couldn't. She just stood there, frozen in fear. Fitz was allowed to walk her to her room, but not pass the line. Grady was also right by her. Edaline was getting prepped off sight. Grady gave her one last big hug as Fitz put his arm around her shoulders. Sophie was crying so hard, she barely found the way to her room. Once she did, she heard Fitz transmitting

_I'll always be here Sophie , call if you need anything. _

Sophie nodded, and soon Grady closed the door. "I love you Sophie" he said

"I love you too Dad"

"Tell Mom I love her too"

She smiled into the darkness, content for a second, untill the knock on her door.


	3. TheTesting

**Hey guys! This is a chapter 3 of this Fanfiction. Not many people are reading this, but maybe as you are, more people have. Anyways here is a chapter 3 of this crappy fanfiction. **

Sophie wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't expecting the knock on her door. Should she open it? What if it was a test?

They knocked again and Sophie decided to call out " Who is it?"

The respond was not friendly. They seemed to be wearing hazmat suits, and kind of sounded like Darh Vader from a human movie.

"You can open the door subject 0110" they rasped

Sophie hadn't liked how they said that. Not even her name. Subject 0110. But, after arguing with herself, she decided to open the door.

They all stormed in, basically trampling her. They told her to sit on the bed as hey took out all sorts of tools and scary beeping things like when she had been living with humans.

_I'm Scared _

She hadn't meant to transmit that. But after she said that, she felt better, so she kept transmitting it to no where again and again

Untill Fitz responded

_Sophie? Is everything okay??? Why are you scared? _

_Sorry, _she said _I didn't mean for you to hear that. _

_It fine Sophie, are you okay? _

_Yes, but they have this whole workspace set up that has beeping machines and tools and, well I don't like it. _

_Sophie, just think, it will get you to be able to see Edaline. That's what you want right? _

Yes. It was what she wanted. But she hadn't told everyone the whole story.

_Yes- But t-there was something I didn't tell anyone. _She sighed.

_It's probably not going to work. _

She didn't hear Fitz's response because she saw the doctor walk up to her with a huge needle and shove it in her leg.

Limbium

It was Limbium.

She immediately started to gag and vomit, and when she stopped she got put on sedatives. Sophie had quickly started to see into the routine.

The weeks went by pretty fast. The first week was the worst. She hadn't known what to expect.

First they gave her the massive dose in her system.

Then they knocked her out and poked and prodded around with her to stop the reaction.

After that she got a mask put around her that exhaled Limbium, which made her sneeze like crazy, and after a while she would start coughing up blood. Then they knocked her out and did more tests.

The tests weren't even the worst part. The silence got to her. They only talked to each other, and referred to her as 0110. Which they had decided to tattoo on her fore arm.

Each day only got worse than the last. Untill the last day, when it was her last treatment of the Limbium. The big moment where they would see if they could cure her.

She got to bring someone to see her. She didn't know why. But she figured Grady was with Edaline, and she didn't want any of her friends to see her like this.

_Sophie? _Said a crisp accent in her head

_Yeah? _

_Are you there? _

_Yeah_

_Tomorrow's the last day Sophie!! You almost did it!_

_Yeah, I guess so_

_What's wrong?_

_Doesn't matter, _

_Bu-_

_Doesn't matter. _

_What does matter is that tomorrow for some reason I get to have a visitor with my last session. If you want to come, come. But it's kinda gross, so you don't have to if you don't want to. _

_Of course Sophie. I'll be there 7 am._

_Oka-Aaaaaaaahhh _

_Sophie _

_Yeah? I gotta go the next dose is in my system._

_Just please come tomorrow. _

_Of course _

_Bye Fitz _

_Bye Sophie _

Tomorrow came faster than expected. The doctors pointed to where Fitz would watch her be exposed to the substance that she was allergic to. Fitz walked in and his mouth fell.

_I - I had no clue it was this bad Sophie_

_Why didn't you tell me? _

She didn't have the mental strength to respond. Heck, she barely had he strength to wipe the tear from her cheek. But the doctor stabbed the needle of Limbium into her leg, and the vomiting and gagging started. She felt numb as the warm tingle of the sedatives began to take over. She slipped under, trying not to imagine he horrors she did to her whilst she slept down here. She also felt bad for Fitz. Why had she let him watch? Why? When she woke up she gathered the remaining strength she had and transmitted to Fitz

_I'm so sorry. _

And then the mask went on.

Instantly the sneezing started.

She could barely breathe between each time she sneezed.

After 5 minutes of sneezing the coughing started.

Then the blood

Then the sedatives.

Then she was done.

She stumbled out of the room, to where Fitz was.

She couldn't help herself. She just sat on the floor and started to cry. Fitz sat down right next to her, pulling her into a hug, letting the tears soak his tunic.

She had dragged him into here. She was the reason Fitz would probably have nightmares for the next week. She was the reason that-

"It's not your fault" Fitz said. She looked up at him

" But it didn't even work"

" Sophie, You don't know that"

"But I do"

She cried for a few more minutes than tried to stumble out of the room, instantly tripping and falling. If Fitz hadn't caught her, she probably would have cracked her head open.

Fitz scooped her up and carried her all the way to Foxfire to Elwin's office.

"Good God" said Elwin " What happened?"

She started crying again, and this time Elwin hugged her and didn't ask again. He just gave her some medicine and told her to get rest.

But Sophie couldn't get rest.

The results would be back any second.

The results to see if she could live with her mother.

A note appeared under her door that said

"0110, your remove allergy to Limbium surgery was unsuccessful."


	4. Disclaimer

It may be obvious, but I'm not Shannon Messenger.

I'm an 11 year old writing fanfiction.

Carry on


End file.
